The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor device including overlay patterns.
A vertical alignment of an upper pattern and a lower pattern disposed on a semiconductor substrate may be referred to as an overlay. In order to prevent the occurrence of defects caused by misalignment of a lower pattern and an upper pattern, an overlay there between may be measured, using an optical overlay measuring device.